It is known to retain vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship with a longitudinal member extendable along the spinal column. Fasteners connect the longitudinal member to the vertebrae. Clamping members, which threadably engage the fasteners, clamp the longitudinal member to the fasteners. Once the longitudinal member is loosely connected with the vertebrae, a surgical instrument is used to move the vertebrae into a desired spatial relationship by compressing or distracting the vertebrae. The clamping members are tightened to clamp the longitudinal member to the fasteners to retain the vertebrae in the desired spatial relationship.
It is also known to connect fasteners and a longitudinal member to vertebrae during a surgical procedure performed through a cannula. The cannula is inserted into a body of a patient to create a working space adjacent the vertebrae. The fasteners and longitudinal member are then connected to the vertebrae to retain the vertebrae in a desired spatial relationship.